


【虫铁】妄想-铍

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 第四章，纯h





	【虫铁】妄想-铍

*小黄文，第四章

*不想写文戏，直接接上文（也就是第三章）

        （接3）

       斯塔克的身体很热，皮特抱着他，能摸到他背上的汗，这个男人身上全是他留下的痕迹，吻痕、咬痕、做爱的痕迹。

       因为戴着眼罩，斯塔克会没有安全感地搂住皮特的胸膛，皮特很喜欢这种被信任的感觉。他疯狂地吻斯塔克，而斯塔克因为不知道往哪个方向躲而被迫完全承受，只有在呼吸不上来的时候才拍拍皮特的肩膀，这样皮特会转移阵地。

       和前天一样，皮特还没有射，斯塔克高潮的感觉又来了，皮特起了坏心眼，抱着斯塔克起身。两人连接在一起的部分因为下床的扭动而让双方都发出喘息。

       皮特从工具包里翻了一会儿，斯塔克喉咙发出嗯嗯的声音，催促停下来的皮特继续。

       “摸摸看，这是什么？”皮特弹了弹斯塔克的小兄弟，他手上拿的道具等会就是招呼这位的。

       斯塔克摸了一会儿，又细又长，米粒粗细，有点扎人。

       皮特没给他很多时间，“这是一根针。我手下有个人给我出了个馊主意，他说一个长了鸡巴的男人，你是怎么都草不熟的，而一个被阉掉的男人……在我面前才能体验性的快感，在别人面前连个男人都不是。”

       他用那根用蛛丝做成的道具，在斯塔克的肉柱上下扫来扫去，时不时地还戳戳点点，斯塔克紧张地夹紧后穴，皮特发出一声笑，斯塔克很想逃跑，可谁让他的下身被皮特握住。

       理智让斯塔克很想逃跑，身体却巴巴地想要更多。

       “你敢乱来你就死定了。”斯塔克后穴吃着皮特的阳具，干巴巴地威胁道。

       斯塔克对马眼针的陌生取悦了皮特，他把马眼针丢在一边，“在我之前，你没和男人做过对吧？”

       斯塔克不出声，混在呻吟声和咳嗽声中的一句嗯，似是而非。

       “我是你第一个男人。”皮特如此喃喃，他确实没有“处理”过男情敌。

       皮特将斯塔克的眼罩绑带扯断，斯塔克第一眼看到的，是皮特深情且炽烈的眼神：“只能是唯一一个。”

       ……

       中场休息，斯塔克只听过说过体育比赛有中场休息。

       皮特在听到他的干咳声之后，很认真地告诉他我们休息一会，然后抱着斯塔克到冰箱那里拿了水，就坐在早上吃饭的客厅沙发上喝。

       两个人都半裸着身子，斯塔克的上衣在挣扎的时候也跑脱了，全身只有一只皮特给他戴上的防逃跑手环。

       客厅通往阳台的那道门开着，风吹动窗帘，随时都可能有人进来。

       斯塔克咕噜咕噜灌了两口水，怕皮特在这里兴致突发。他可没兴趣让别人参观：“我们回去吧。”

       “你不想试试？”皮特把他没喝完的水扭开，瓶盖像套娃娃一样套在斯塔克的龟头上，水沿着斯塔克的身子从肩膀往下浇，斯塔克被冰得缩了一下肩膀。

       整个沙发垫都湿透了。

       “待会儿有人进来，会不会以为你尿在上面了？”皮特打趣他。

       斯塔克身上都是细细的汗水，现在的天气洗冷水澡也不为过，冰冰凉凉的水冲洗一下还算凉爽。他不是很在意。斯塔克捏着皮特的脸，像是撒娇的语气，“回去做。”

       两个人都愣了一下。

       这样的举动太过自然，斯塔克：“我可没有斯德哥尔摩症（指的是被绑者爱上绑匪）。”这是提醒皮特前言——放人。

       皮特从玻璃茶几上拿自己的杯子喝水，“出了这个小岛，你转头就会把我忘得一干二净。”

       出逃也许有望，斯塔克说服道：“我们可以偶尔联系。你也可以来我家玩。”

       “朋友？炮友？”

       “我们还可以做同盟，三角洲你不是一直没拿下，我可以帮你。事成之后给我一条贸易渠道。”

       光着身子，坐在湿得很邪恶的沙发上，斯塔克还能就生意和他谈得一本正经。皮特觉得读懂这个人好难，他轻轻地贴在斯塔克双唇上，几秒后，问：“你有人，还是和我们资源共享？”

       “都不必……”

       皮特不想再听下去了，一面亲着一面还能聊生意，自己这是被当做拉拢的工具了，哎，跟理智风流、事业有的成年男人谈恋爱，真难搞。对方把你当按摩棒，还想发展你做下线。皮特摆了摆手，他突然想喝点酒。

       冰箱里冰着两瓶年份不错的红酒。酒精是催情的好帮手，皮特和斯塔克你一口我一口，分着喝了半瓶拉菲，暂时忘了这点不愉快，在二楼找了一张水床和斯塔克悠闲地躺在床上。水床摇摇晃晃，整个房间的装修是空中花园风的，而他们两个，像在云端。

       皮特把酒瓶放远一点，免得撒的到处都是。他跳上床，扑到斯塔克身上，整个被吊着的水床晃了一晃。

       皮特看着斯塔克喝了点酒后微红的脸蛋，拨弄他的胡须，“斯塔克总裁，你长的可真好看。你看你扎人的胡子，多性感。”

       斯塔克笑了，靠在他身侧，“帕克总裁，你喝多了。”

       “你才喝多了。”

       究竟是谁喝多了不重要，二层的水房本来是个儿童乐园，皮特在地上还能捡到一个小铃铛。他把铃铛系在斯塔克的脚踝上，这样他一边抱斯塔克的时候，就能听见铃叮铃……叮铃……

       皮特摸着斯塔克的胸肌，亲在斯塔克的胸口，听见斯塔克扭了扭腰肢：“嗯哼……”

       像是暧昧的邀请。

       皮特性感的腹肌上有刚刚洒水沾到的水珠，练武者拥有漂亮的肌肉曲线。斯塔克在他腹肌的肌理上转着圈地帮他擦掉水珠，看起来和主动撩拨似的。

       “不是，你沾到水了……嗯……喂…刚刚已经做过了……”

       “我还没有射。”皮特撩起斯塔克的小腿，刚被操过的菊穴没有合上，粉红的穴口一张一合。

       “有机会带你去看地中海的粉色珊瑚，和你小穴的颜色一样漂亮。”皮特戏谑道。

        “不如我们明天去。”出海之后斯塔克有的是办法联系自家人。

       “最近这段时间不行，太危险。”斯塔克不说行，也不说不行，只是媚媚地看着他。年轻不轻的人了，身材保养得很好，头发丝卷翘柔软，皮特怎么样都觉得对方在勾引自己。他扶着肉棒，对着穴口，贪吃的小穴就迫不及待地吃进去一个头。皮特在斯塔克屁股上拍了一个巴掌，用力地顶了进去，一鼓作气地，囊袋刹不住车打在臀部上。

       斯塔克发出吃痛的叮咛，手抓着皮特的衬衫领子，他眼睛湿润地望着皮特，在皮特眼里，就好像在求着更粗暴的对待一样。皮特不给他喘息时间，肉棒被潮湿的肠道按摩得很舒服，他用着体内的未干的润滑就野蛮地开始摇摆腰部。

       斯塔克做完了一场，又来，他觉得腰很酸，又酸又涨的还有另一个地方，塞得满满的。皮特每一下都撞得很深，他有种要被做死在床上的错觉。

       斯塔克的棍子邦邦硬地抵着皮特的小腹，双腿不由自主地盘上皮特的腰，撞一下，铃铛摇一摇，他都会在铃铛的伴奏中吟哦出浅浅的低吟声。

       他的声音很好听，特别是床上的喘息，皮特很喜欢。

       “大声点。”

       斯塔克挠了他一爪，慵懒地扒在皮特身上，不客气地回道：“大力点。”

       皮特危险的眼神暗了暗，双手放在斯塔克腰上，抓着斯塔克的腰，狠狠地干他。

       “啊，好紧，真爽……”

       斯塔克最敏感的地方受着蛮横的对待，脚趾头蜷了起来，攥着拳头，嗯呢啊啊地呻吟。喘息声软得稀碎，他眼眶发红，低声地抽泣，因为太舒服了。生理性的泪水打在皮特的心口，“不行了……好舒服……嗯啊……呃……啊啊……”

       皮特非要变个姿势干最后的几十下，抱着斯塔克，让对方在自己怀里啜泣。

       靠的很近的两人鼻尖若有似无地磨蹭，和亲吻一般。

       斯塔克的唇软软的，皮特亲在他的下嘴唇上，狠狠地压制着他，肉棒深埋于斯塔克体内，一阵颤抖后，几股白浊喷射在斯塔克内壁上，皮特压抑着声音，舒爽地吼叫。

       斯塔克被射得浑身一软，靠后穴泄了出来。

       “你被我操射了。”皮特舔了舔嘴唇，那一滩液体比拿下一个集团还要有成就感。

       斯塔克射过之后眼皮子打架，没睡饱似的抬着胳膊盖眼睛。皮特翻过身，不压着他，让他休息。皮特坐在斯塔克身边，酒全醒了。他抱着斯塔克，让他枕在自己的腿上，看着他睡觉。

       “我要是放你走，你会不会想我？”

       只有铃铛能回答他。

       大概是酒精上头，皮特缓了一会儿，像抱着最喜欢的玩具那样，自言自语地更正道：“我不会放你走的。”

 

 

 


End file.
